sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Evir Yissik
Evir Yissik is a native of the planet Wann Tsir, a little-known independent now loosely affliliated with the New Republic. Born in 15 BBY to Sheol and Isana Yissik, members of Wann Tsir's nobility, his background includes guerilla fighting against an Imperial occupation force, starfighter piloting for his homeworld and later the New Republic, and recently a diplomatic post on Coruscant. Background The first five years of Evir's life were spent on Wann Tsir, fifty light-years from the nearest star system, and little more than nominally a member world of the Empire. In 10 BBY, the Empire received a tip that Tsiran cargo haulers, the system's only notable offworld business, were carrying supplies to known Rebels, and invaded, establishing a provisional government. A significant number of military personnel fell back to underground weapons caches, awaiting the proper moment to strike. Tsiran business went on as usual, and Evir spent most of his teenage years flying a transport owned by his father's business, occasionally making a run past the Imperial garrison at Wann Tsir to deliver guns and supplies to the military-in-exile. When Evir was 19 (in 4 ABY), much of the Imperial garrison at Wann Tsir was removed, due to the loss at Endor and the need to reinforce defenses at other places. The Tsiran populace rose up, and the Victory-class Star Destroyer in orbit was overwhelmed by starfighters and ground-based missile batteries, while the ground-based garrisons were attacked and taken. The fighting was intense enough to destroy a large portion of many of Wann Tsir's urban areas, and Evir spent his next nine years working on the reconstruction efforts. At twenty-three, the Council, a body appointed by the elected Assembly, awarded him barony over the province of Yishesh, a thin, mountainous strip of land bordering on the sea. He joined the Wann Tsir Home Guard, and achieved the rank of Wing Colonel in that body's Air Arm. As the reconstruction of Wann Tsir came to a close, Evir left home for the New Republic Military, flying A-Wings with Falcon Squadron for the entirety of his career. He participated in several battles, the most notable among them the Sixth Battle of Coruscant, where he was shot down. He served as interpreter and cultural advisor on a New Republic diplomatic mission to Wann Tsir, accompanied by Leia Organa Solo, Rook Barnsdale, Ikhisa Enb'Zik, and others. The end of the mission coincided with the Chirreni Uprising, an attempt by one of the planet's noble houses to take control. Evir led a wing of starfighters in the battle to retake the planet's capital. In the aftermath, a sniper's attack wounded Evir, who spent eight days recovering before returning to the NRSD Crusader and active duty with the New Republic Military. Wann Tsir purchased property on Manarai Avenue on Coruscant and opened an embassy to cement relations with the New Republic. His father Sheol died in late 14 ABY, and he resigned from the New Republic Military, having reached the rank of Captain and the position of CO Falcon Squadron, and returned home, ascending to the Marquisate, Wann Tsir's sixteen-member ruling council, taking his father's place. As with most Marquisate members, his grade in the Home Guard was reduced, leaving him at the rank of Flight Colonel, and made honorary. Sixth months later, he was sent to Coruscant as a special emmissary of the Marquisate, assigned to Wann Tsir's embassy. Yissik, Evir